This invention relates in general to the field of electronic devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for monitoring support activity.
Many computer manufacturers and software makers provide a variety of support services to their clients and customers. These support services often include local support utilities loaded on a client""s computer including help programs, tutorial programs, and diagnostic programs to assist clients who use their systems. These support utilities are often designed to be user friendly. When a client experiences a problem or has questions, the client can simply use one of these support utilities to find a solution to a problem or answers to a question. Additionally, computer manufacturers and software makers often provide more direct assistance to clients in the form of support centers. When a client experiences a problem or has questions relating to a computer system, the client may contact a customer support center and communicate with a technical support representative. The technical support representative may then address the client""s specific problems or concerns.
Maintaining a support center is often expensive and burdensome. A support center must be staffed with competent technical support representatives who have access to appropriate support utilities. The staff must receive training to maintain competence with changing technology. Managing a support center is often challenging because the number of clients who contact the support center at any given time can be unpredictable. When a support center is understaffed, a client telephoning a support center may be left to wait for assistance for a lengthy period. This often leads to a client frustration and dissatisfaction. Alternatively, when a support center is overstaffed, valuable time and resources are wasted.
One way to reduce the expense of maintaining support operations is to increase the effectiveness of the support utilities maintained on the client""s computer. Clearly, a client who finds the answer to a question using one of the support utilities loaded in the client""s computer will be less inclined to call or have no need to call a support center to speak with a technical support representative. However, maximizing the effectiveness of support utilities is hampered by the difficulty of measuring how a client or a group of clients make use of the local support utilities loaded on their computers. A technical support representative may ask a client which local support utilities the client used before contacting the support center. However, this method of gathering data related to local client support activity is generally impractical and the data collected may be inaccurate. Additionally, the data collected by this method will likely be limited to the client""s present problem and will not delve into past use of local support utilities. Because the client""s use of local support utilities takes place independent from the support center, computer and software makers generally have no efficient and reliable way of measuring this support activity.
Therefore a need has arisen for a method and system to effectively and reliably measure the use of local support utilities.
A further need exists for a method and system for efficiently gathering data related to local client support activity.
A further need exists for an efficient and reliable method to identify the support steps a particular client has taken prior to contacting a support center.
A further need exists for a method and system for evaluating the effectiveness of local support utilities.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are described for monitoring support activity. The system includes a local client support activity file which measures the use of local support utilities such as help programs, diagnostic programs, and tutorial programs. When a client uses one of the support utilities, the activity file records the service tag or another identifier of the computer, the date and time of the support utility use, and records what support utility activity transpired. When the client""s computer contacts a networked support center computer, the local client support activity file may be uploaded into the networked support center computer and stored in a database. Information collected within the database can then be used to evaluate the effectiveness of the local support utilities.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, a computer system for measuring and monitoring local client support activity associated with servicing and supporting a client using a computer includes a local client support activity file in a local computer. The local client support activity file records local client support activity. Furthermore, the local client support activity file may be uploaded by a support center computer when the client contacts a networked support center using the local computer. More specifically, the local client support activity file records a service tag for identifying the local computer, a record of the date and time of the local support activity, and a record of the local support activity.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, a computer system for measuring and monitoring client service and support activity associated with a local computer includes a local client support activity file maintained at the local computer and a support center activity file maintained at a networked support center. The support center also includes a database which has combined information from the local client support activity file and the support center activity file. The support center activity file may include a record of telephone support activity, a record of electronic support activity such as email support, networked service incidents, use of internet-based support applications, and other metrics such as a technician""s xe2x80x9ctime on taskxe2x80x9d.
In yet another aspect of the disclosure a method for tracking support activity associated with a local computer includes the step of recording local support activity at a local computer in a local client support activity file. The method also includes the step of uploading the local client support activity file and storing it in a support center database. More specifically, the support center database and the data stored therein may be used to evaluate the effectiveness of the local support utilities as well as the support center activities.
The present disclosure provides a number of important technical advantages. One technical advantage is recording local client support activity in the local client support activity file. Recording the local client support activity provides effective and reliable measurement of the use of local support utilities.
Another technical advantage is the capability of the local client support activity file to be uploaded by a support center computer when the client contacts the support center. Uploading the local client support activity file provides an efficient method for gathering data related to local client support activity.
Another technical advantage is recording a service tag for identifying the local computer, the date and time of the local support activity, and a record of the local support activity. Recording these actions in a local activity file provides an efficient and reliable method of identifying the support steps which a particular client took prior to contacting a support center.
Another technical advantage is using the support center database to evaluate the effectiveness of local support utilities. Effective local support utilities can then be expanded while ineffective or rarely used local support utilities may be revised or eliminated.